


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

by SiladhielLithvirax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Clones are very attractive, discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiladhielLithvirax/pseuds/SiladhielLithvirax
Summary: Yet the exhaustion is probably exactly what overcomes Obi-Wan as he presses on the message to see what force-forsaken nonsense Quinlan is involved with now. There’s simply a link with what looks like gibberish underneath it, followed by the ridiculous tiny faces Ahsoka assured him were called emojis and were some sort of pictographic language bridge.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 241





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this all to my dear Chaos Squad, Vode An.   
> Also to Captain Krayt, Tex, and Chaotic Blue, without whom, this would never have happened.   
> I blame this on Fox's fat tiddies on tumblr.

The halls of the  _ Negotiator _ were a familiar comfort to Obi-Wan as he walked them during the middle of third shift. If he was walking these halls precisely because it was the middle of third shift well that was really no one’s business and entirely beside the point. 

He kept a sliver of his attention on the distinct feeling of steady warmth in the corner of his mind, and the corresponding light also making his way through the halls of the Negotiator. His dear commander was on the aft deck 3 floors above him currently, and judging from the frequent movement, searching for him. Obi-Wan really did not want to be forced under Helix’s tender mercies. There were things to do! And if he had to suffer through the medbay, with the lingering emotions and cloying sense of  _ loss _ that pervaded the room no matter what. 

With most of his attention focused on the datapad in front of him. Obi-Wan continued wandering the halls, occasionally turning around to traverse the hallway he just walked down seemingly without reason to anyone who could not feel the Commander making his own methodical way through the halls. Obi-Wan also found that walking the halls with his normal councilor facade and a datapad in hand tended to deter most people who may come across him in his meanderings, no matter if the datapad is actually containing battle front reports or the latest correspondence he has yet to reply to. 

The most current message had him listed as the part of a group thread, somehow including him, Aayla, Padm é , Bail, and Sab é . All of which was further confusing seeing as the sender was  _ Quinlan _ . How that group of people came to the attention of Quinlan and then further became the subject of a message really was nothing Obi-Wan should be looking at right now. Especially not when he was running on approximately 3 days of meditation and not true sleep. 

Yet the exhaustion is probably exactly what overcomes Obi-Wan as he presses on the message to see what force-forsaken nonsense Quinlan is involved with now. There’s simply a link with what looks like gibberish underneath it, followed by the ridiculous tiny faces Ahsoka assured him were called emojis and were some sort of pictographic language bridge. 

The link leads to one of the odious civilian message boards, but this one seems to have pictures of troopers and various drawing detailing... something... about the cuirass of clone armour. 

Obi-Wan reads further down and his feet slowly stop their meandering pace as it dawns on him just what these drawings and photos are discussing. 

The posts are admiring the, ah, musculature of the troopers. There’s most definitely a part of his mind that is still in unrepentant shock as he stares at a picture of Fox with overlays drawn out to distinguish his anatomy under the cuirass plate. 

Obi-Wan has always known the men were attractive, and always known that walking into the gym at any point he was highly likely to see more of his troopers than anyone else not in the GAR. Somehow, the people creating these must have infiltrated military barracks or training grounds because the diagrams on the page before him are  _ scarily accurate _ . Until this point, Obi-Wan had simply relegated all thoughts on his troopers, and thus his Commanders’, rather desirable physique to the quiet little box in the corner of his mind reserved for uncomfortable truths he’d rather not deal with.

All the same, it seemed the little black box he had so dearly relied on over the past two years of living in very close quarters with some very attractive men was failing miserably as he scrolled down to a picture that left his pulse pounding in his ears. 

Someone had found a picture of Cody, walking either to or from the Senate in his dress grays. That was an altogether rather striking picture of his Commander that Obi-Wan was happy to see. However, right next to it was what looked like an illustration someone had done based off Cody that was most decidedly not of him in his dress grays. While still technically fully covered, the shirt drawn on the illustrated Cody was very tight, and featured a strange cut right over the chest, highlighting what looked like a crease in his skin- 

“General.” 

Obi-Wan  _ flailed. _ He had lost track of the part of his mind keeping track of his Commander and unfortunately, it seemed his Commander had found him. The datapad fell to the floor between them as Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped up to meet Cody’s. 

They stared at each other for a moment, Cody obviously unsure just what is going on with Obi-Wan at the moment, and Obi-Wan doubly sure he has no idea either. 

The Commander leans down to grab the datapad and Obi-Wan thinks on just what he left open on the page and the Force rips it from Cody’s hand to come hover at his side. 

Cody straightens up slowly and stares at him. Obi-Wan is entirely sure his eyes are wide as saucers and forces some semblance of calm over his rapidly beating heart. 

“Sir. You dropped a datapad then lifted it out of my hand with the force.”

“I’m terribly sorry, Commander, I was startled.” 

Cody is still giving him that steady stare and Obi-Wan knows if he keeps looking at it he’s going to break so his eyes slide down and stops when they meet white plastoid molded and defined to cover-

Obi-Wan snaps his eyes back to Cody’s face and hopes to the Force his blush is not as prevalent as he thinks it is. 

“You never get startled, Sir, you’ve told me yourself the Force warns you.” 

Obi-Wan really hates every decision that led to this moment, and when he find Quinlan Vos the Order will be down one Shadow because  _ no one will ever find- _

“Do I need to call Helix? You’re flushed and can’t maintain eye contact.” 

“Cody, I assure you I am perfectly fine.” The flat stare that response gets is probably well-earned, but Obi-Wan is a self-sufficient Jedi Master, he can take perfectly good care of himself. 

“Do you have a concussion again?” 

A beep saves them both from more of Obi-Wan avoiding the medbay, and the datapad still gently floating next to them draws their attention. 

Another beep follows soon after and Obi-Wan knows that distinct beep because he specifically set his personal messages to a different tone than matters of the war, and Cody knows as well because Obi-Wan and Cody are a team and they work together and another beep stretches the silence and really whoever is responding to Quin’s message is going to get the talking to of a lifetime-

“Sir? You should probably take this.” 

Once again Cody has acted in Obi-Wan’s silence but this time it’s worse, he’s grabbed the datapad and is holding it face up, with what Obi-Wan can tell is just the bottom of the pictures visible through the message notifications covering the screen and Obi-Wan needs to distract him. 

Well. 

Anakin did always say he learned his recklessness from him. 

Obi-Wan darts forwards, one hand going to the datapad still in Cody’s grip, the other reaching up to rest on a scarred cheek and flicker-quick Obi-Wan presses their lips together and manages to turn the screen of the datapad off with his finger. The kiss lasts maybe a second, just a chaste press of the lips, but when Obi-Wan leans back there’s a look of shock across Cody’s face and his eyes are wide and trained on him, so Obi-Wan goes for broke and smiles, 

“Thank you, dear one,” and turns down the corridor to make his way back to his own quarters. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
